Goblin Rebellions
by Soul of The Wind
Summary: Oliver is having a bit of trouble grasping the concept of a goblin rebellion, so Percy offers him help, in his own Percyish way. [PercyxOliver] [Semi sexual content] [Completely made up History xD]


For what seemed like the first time in memorable history, the seventh year's boy dorm in Gryffindor Town was completely silent. Oliver Wood sat on his bed reading a book, dozens of rolls of parchment around him. Percival Weasley sat at his tattered desk, rewriting an essay for the umpteenth time. The silence was broken when an angry noise was made and 'Goblin Rights: The Uprising, the Rebellion, and the Results' hit the walls with an angry 'thud'. Percy sighed, set down his quill, and turned to see his room mate glaring at the abused book.

"What don't you get?"

"The whole bit about the goblins in the factory. First off, why the fucks were they in a factory? Second, if they were just going to agree to what the Wizards had originally had planned, why did they make such a big fuss over it? I'm not going to remember this if I don't understand it, Perce. "

Percy sighed again and went to sit with Oliver on his bed. "They weren't in a factory. It was a mine."

Oliver gave Percy a long look. "Then why call it a factory?"

"Factory and mine are the same word in Gobbledegook."

Oliver made another angry noise and began gathering up the rolls of parchment. Percy watched him for a moment before reaching out and grabbing the Keeper's wrist. He took the parchment from Oliver, dropping it onto the floor with a small smirk.

"I think I've got a way for you to understand the second part."

"Unless you can somehow relate this to- Oomph!" Percy flung himself at Oliver, knocking them both back, and pressed his lips to the Keeper's. Percy pulled back slightly, still smirking.

"You're the factory-"

"Mine."

"Do you want help? That's what I thought. You are the factory, and I'm the goblins."

A smile tugged at Oliver's lips. "Are all goblins as attractive as you? If so, I may have to go cross-species." Percy flushed slightly, trying to hide it by removing his glasses.

"Oh hush. Now, I want something from you, and you want something from me. The problem is who gets what first? I want my payment first," Percy leaned down, kissing Oliver's throat. "But you want your product first." The Head Boy slipped his hand into his roommate's pajama bottoms. "I want to work for my pay, and you want to pay what I'm worth. Understand so far?"

Oliver nodded, closing his eyes.

"Good. We come to agreement; you'll pay me as I work. Do you see a problem with that?"

"Not really." Percy rolled his eyes slightly.

"You will. Come here." He took Oliver's hand with his free one and placed it inside his own bottoms. Oliver opened his eyes and gave Percy slightly curious look.

"You're already hard…Oh Merlin, don't tell me Goblin Rights turn you on."

Percy chuckled, kissing Oliver's throat again. "Of course they do. Back to the topic at hand. Our agreement starts off okay. We go at the same pace." He began sliding his hand up and down at a steady pace, instructing Oliver's hand to do the same. The Keeper bit back a moan but didn't resist the urge to buck his hips into Percy's hand. "But, a problem occurs. I feel that if I work faster and harder, you'll pay me faster and more. Of course, you don't see it that way and keep paying at your own pace." Percy quickened his own movements. "We go at this pace for a while."

"That doesn't seem fair to you," Oliver half moaned.

"Quite right. What will you do to fix that?"

"Nothing, the world isn't fair." Percy let out a very un-Percyish laugh, and kissed Oliver lightly on the lips.

"Spoken like a true factory. I won't take well to that, though. So I retaliate." Oliver opened his eyes curiously. Percy smiled down at him and shifted so his head was hovering over Oliver's shoulder.

"How'd you do that with using your- FUCK PERCY!" The Keeper screamed as his roommate-lover sunk his teeth into the clothed shoulder. Percy bit down harder, keeping up the unmatched speeds of his ministrations on himself and Oliver.

"Merlin, Perce! Stop, it effin' hurts!" The taller boy obliged and lifted his head so his face could be seen. A smudge of blood on his lower lip made Oliver's eyes widen. "I'm bleeding?"

"Focus. I damaged your factory. Will you meet my demands, or shall I hurt you again? Naturally, damage is bad for profit, so you quicken your pace to match mine." The Head Boy tightened his grip on Oliver's hand slightly and guided it to begin pumping faster. "Is this a good or bad idea?"

Oliver thought for a moment (as well as he could with the lack of blood in his brain). "No, because…You'll just go faster again then bite me because I'm not keeping up?"

"Excellent, Mr. Wood. Five points to Gryffindor. Now that you know that, what will you do?"

"Ask you not to go faster? The Meeting of 1874 in Edinburg." Oliver said cautiously, hoping he got the idea and information correct.

"Yes, Ol', that's right." Percy shifted again and kissed Oliver. Oliver moaned lightly and deepened the kiss, using his free hand to pull Percy closer by the back of his neck. Percy removed his hands from both of their pajama bottoms and grabbed Oliver's face. With his now free hand, Oliver gripped Percy's waist and forced Percy softly to lie completely on top of him.

Percy pulled away slightly, thumb tracing Oliver's cheek. "So, we come to the agreement that you will pay me for my work. Things work out smashing after that until the factory slash mine closes during the First Muggle World War. "He sat up completely and climbed off the bed, leaving Oliver laying on the bed, blinking.

"That's it?"

"That's it."

Silence.

"Care to help me study for 'Defense Against The Dark Arts'?"

* * *

Yay.

Note: Oliver passed that part of the exam. He just failed everything else in History of Magic.


End file.
